


Mother Of Pearl

by Allie_enigma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Ficlet, Late at Night, Love at First Sight, Underwater, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/pseuds/Allie_enigma
Summary: As midnight approaches, Helen walks along the beach and leaves a note for someone special. Someone she has waited so long for and yet she has never truly met.





	Mother Of Pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

It was midnight when Helen walked out across the sand.

The moon was high in the sky and all that could be heard was the soft rumbling of the crashing waves at her feet.

She knew it probably wasn't the best idea to be here this late, but there was something she needed to do.

She sat down by the edge of the water, thinking how everything had changed.

How the sand felt underneath her and how the warm summer air brushed over her ears.

Reaching down into the bag that was next to her, she pulled out the paper and the bottle.

She read quietly, knowing that her words would be swallowed up by the ocean tide.

_ Everything is just beginning to change. _

_ It seems like I've only just found out about you and yet I know now that I couldn't bear to be from your side. _

_ I wonder, what you would think of me? If you would be proud to have me in your life? _

_ It seems like in a single flash of light, I found out about your existence, and now, I have to wait so long to be able to hold you in my arms. _

_ When I see you again, my love. Everything will be different. I hope that you will join me in a world that will be fair to you. Even so, I can promise that I will spend every moment of everyday, making sure that you are safe. I will treasure you, always, and nurture you. _

_ Since the second you crossed my mind, you were scored on my heart. I promise you that with every fibre of my being, I will protect you. I will care for you. I will love you like I hope you'll love me in return. _

_ Until we meet, my angel... _

Helen rolled up the note and carefully tucked it into the bottle. In one elegant motion, she threw it and watched as it was swallowed up by the midnight waves.

There was a car pulled up, near the verge where the caramelised sand met the soft emerald green of the growing grass. The car door opened and Helen turned to look back towards it. She smiled as a familiar face climbed out, reaching out her hand. Helen turned the ring on her finger, in the exact same spot that she had met Aline. The same spot where her wife had proposed to her, so many years before. She'd needed to be here tonight. Aline understood that but had still followed to make sure that they were both safe.

Helen turned the ring again. Two diamonds and the pearl their daughter would be named after.

As Helen wiped her eyes and moved to walk up the beach, she placed her hand, fiercely protective, over her middle.

Just a little longer and they would finally be able to meet her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤


End file.
